


Plastic Stars

by Jenocide



Series: Constellations [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hopefully some feels, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Versatile!Hollstein, karnhollstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenocide/pseuds/Jenocide
Summary: Laura never expected to have one Carmilla in her life, much less two. Now she finds herself scrambling for traction while trying to navigate her relationship with two broody vampires.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic represents a few firsts for me. I never until act 3 of Carmilla S3 had a threesome fantasy that I found even the slightest bit compelling. Alternate!Carmilla changed that. Also I decided to make a run at versatile!hollstein.

“Well, this is awkward,” Laura said, crinkling her nose. She tacked a nervous laugh on for good measure.

Carmilla, her Carmilla, was glaring at…Other Carmilla and looked about two seconds from pouncing. Other Carmilla was still holding Vordenburg’s bloody heart, the one she snatched away from Mattie a mere moment before it was destroyed in throes of the elder vampire’s anger. She’d been in the process of handing the organ to Laura. Their hands had both been touching the heart, and now somehow she had two cranky vampires to deal with. Crap.

And now Laura was standing between them – arms outstretched – in attempt to keep the peace. She felt a little like the filling for a Carmilla sandwich. Oh, god. Her eyes widened and maybe a squeak popped out. Not going there. Definitely not the time. Never was the time. Definitely never. Probably never.

“What the frilly hell?” Carmilla growled. She was pushing past Laura to seemingly attack Other Carmilla when Laura grabbed ahold of her hand.

“Carm, no don’t. Stop. She,” Laura looked helplessly at Other Carmilla, “is you. The library and J.P. sent me to another reality so that I could get a heart from a Vordenburg who wasn’t dead. You were there, in that reality. She is you.” She kept motioning between the two of them wildly.

Until now Other Carmilla hadn’t spoken. She stood close to Laura, her hand outstretched as if she wanted to grab ahold and never let go. After staring between Laura and this reality’s Carmilla, her expression changed from shell-shocked to defeated.

“Great. Let’s take the heart and send her back. We’re all set for brooding lesbians here, thanks. Hey ginger nerd, get over here and help J.P. send, um, other me back where she belongs,” Carmilla said.

“Carm, no. J.P., he is gone. He didn’t make it. I’m sorry LaF. He sacrificed himself for us all.” She cast sympathetic glance at her friend, who in a panic raced around them so they could reach the computer.

Laura sighed and approached Other Carmilla. She tried to smile, but it felt false. How could she smile when J.P. was dead? When this Other Carmilla, this broken version of the vampire she loved, looked like her world had just ended for the third time. And maybe it had. Laura realized she had a terrible habit of being spontaneous. Of jumping when her feet might not land on solid ground. She’d thought she changed. But when a single tear fell down Other Carmilla’s cheek, Laura knew there was only one thing to do.

“Stay,” she said. “Stay with me and Carm.”

“Cupcake,” Carmilla muttered, already halfway to giving in before she finished the word “cake”.

“I want you to stay,” Laura said again. This time she was able to smile. And that must have been the ticket, because Other Carmilla offered her a weak smile in return.

~*~*~*~

That had been several hours ago. Now Laura was waking up from a well-deserved nap to discover the two Carmillas in the midst of an epic staring contest at the desk. She didn’t say anything, choosing instead to observe them for a few minutes. Neither of them moved, just kept staring. Huh. Was this a cat thing? Should she interfere? When, after several more minutes, her Carmilla started speaking Laura took a step back into the shadows so that wouldn’t immediately see her. It wasn’t snooping, it was investigating.

“You don’t belong here,” Carmilla said.

Other Carmilla groaned. “What, you think I don’t know that? I’d have been better off being destroyed along with the rest of my reality. I see her with you and I think that what you have could have been mine. If I had been braver, if I had stood up to mother then maybe she would have survived,” Other Carmilla said. She brushed her bangs away from her face. “She’s just like my Laura, except…”

“Except?”

“Except she loves you. She really loves you.” Other Carmilla’s tone held a note of wonder. “I didn’t know it was possible. I didn’t know she could love us in return. I just…hoped. And then she was gone.”

“Fuck.” Carmilla’s hands were pulling at her hair in obvious frustration. “I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but you can stay. But listen here mini-me, the first sign I see of seduction eyes and you’re out on your ass.”

Other Carmilla stared at the floor for a long time. “I won’t interfere. I’m glad she’s happy. I just want her to be happy.”

~*~*~*~

The problem was that Other Carmilla was still Carmilla. They were both Carmilla. Both motivated to keep Laura at the center of their worlds, even if the rest of it burned. That was something she’d grudgingly learned to accept. Now she had to accept it twice over.

Other Carmilla was just like her Carmilla in that she only had eyes for one person. Laura.

Laura didn’t know what to say. How to act. How to be around this other version of the woman she loved. They were so alike, both instinctively meeting her needs before she could voice them. Which led to things like double cupcakes, double cookies, and double cocoa. And, just in case the situation couldn’t get more uncomfortable, they both had a ridiculous habit of presenting their gifts at the same time. Every single time.

Her Carmilla would mutter and growl – was it wrong to find panther growling sexy? – and Other Carmilla would looked pained before disappearing in the depths of the library for several hours. Laura wondered how she was supposed to navigate this situation when there was literally no precedent for it?

It didn’t help that Other Carmilla was impossibly sweet. Shy and attentive in a way that her Carmilla wasn’t. She gladly joined Laura at the desk for the end of her Gilmore Girls binge, and then stuck around for the start of a Veronica Mars rewatch. Laura pretended not to notice the way that Other Carmilla stared at her while they watched the shows. Pretended not to see the longing when their eyes met.

On the third episode, Laura said, “Kristen Bell is so beautiful.”

“So are you,” Other Carmilla said, eyes sparkling and a shy smile gracing her beautiful lips. “When virtue and modesty enlighten her charms, the lustre of a beautiful woman is brighter than the stars of heaven, and the influence of her power it is in vain to resist.”

Laura’s grinned. Couldn’t help it. It was a typical “Carmilla” line. “What is that from?”

“It’s Akhenaten, and what did I tell you clone club? I thought we had an agreement.” Carmilla snapped from behind them. The book she slammed shut echoed in the room like a point of emphasis.

Other Carmilla froze, horror registering on her face. “I didn’t- I’m sorry. I forgot.” This was said in Carmilla’s general direction before Other Carmilla quickly stood, scattering the bowl of popcorn she and Laura had been sharing. Briefly, silence engulfed the room and Other Carmilla threw a pained look in Laura’s direction before disappearing into the stacks.

She didn’t come back this time. It had been almost twelve hours and Laura was exhausted. “Carm, she isn’t back yet. What if she isn’t okay? I dunno, she seemed crushed.” They were sitting together in the chair, Laura’s head resting on Carmilla’s shoulder.

Carmilla blew out a long breath and after a moment picked Laura up, cradling her as she walked them to their shared bedroom. An unexpected luxury the library saw to immediately provide upon Laura’s initial arrival. “Let’s get you to bed. She’ll be back eventually.”

“How can you be so sure?” Laura asked, through a yawn. She wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s neck.

“She can’t help it.” Carmilla kissed her forehead. “You are the flame,” she smiled wryly, “and we are but moths.”

Inside the room, Carm set her down on the bed. Laura reached over and unbuttoned Carmilla's leather pants. Pulled them down her hips. Ogled her girlfriend’s predictably black boy shorts for a few seconds too long before continuing to undress her. This was a nightly ritual that Laura loved. Undressing each other. An intimacy that she hoped they could spend their entire lives appreciating.

When they were both naked and lying face to face beneath the covers, Laura asked, “Do you hate her?”

“No. Do you love her?”

“What? No, I love you, Carm. Just you.” Laura leaned in close and pressed her lips to Carmilla’s. “You,” she whispered.

“Except she is me. Me as I would be if I ever lost you.” Carmilla rolled over onto her back and stared at the stars on the ceiling.

Months ago, during her cleaning frenzy, Laura found a package of those glow in the dark stars. And without a single thought about why she was doing it, Laura found herself arranging them on the ceiling to match the constellations. Some part of her wanted to be close to Carmilla. What better reminder than the stars? And when they reconciled, Carm’s eyes had lit up, and the smile on her face made the effort of climbing up and down the ladder forever worth it. To Carmilla’s extreme delight, Laura had gotten a few of them wrong. But that too had been worth it.

Had that really happened only a few nights ago?

Laura slipped into a restless sleep. Not even Carmilla’s purring, random growls, or the comforting warmth of her body were enough to wash away her worry for the Other Carmilla.

The next morning, they were still short a vampire, and Laura knew that she wouldn’t be able to concentrate on anything until this was resolved. They were close to the final showdown and it was only natural to be concerned about a missing member of the party. It had nothing to do with the way her stomach ached when, in that other universe, Carmilla had begged her for forgiveness. Had clung so tightly to Laura that she’d resembled a vampire koala.

She didn’t know what to do to, but Laura was sure that staying away wasn’t it. Any version of Carmilla brooding and wallowing in solitude made her ache in ways that she could hardly describe. Laura watched her girlfriend and LaFontaine strategize at the board for a while before she stood and started making her way towards the stacks. She couldn’t sit around and wait anymore. She wasn’t sure where to start, but figured that going up and down every aisle would be an effective plan.

Barely ten steps into her search, Laura was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. “Laura.”

“Carm, I-” She wasn’t able to get another word out before her shoulders were pushed against a bookcase and Carmilla’s mouth covered her own. Laura relaxed into the kiss. She gripped Carmilla’s arms and did her best to keep up. There was a tongue enthusiastically plundering her mouth and Laura was about two seconds from delaying her mission and suggesting they get comfortable in a bed, a desk, or heck, even the floor. Carmilla pulled away before she could say anything, and flashed a satisfied grin in response to the somewhat dazed expression on Laura’s face.

“I wanted to remind you which broody vampire you fell in love with first.”

Laura blinked. “Carm, I don’t love any other broody vampire but you. I could never forget. I’m just worried about her.”

Carmilla closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Laura’s. “And I wanted to tell you that it’s okay.”

“I don’t understand. What’s okay?”

Another kiss, desperate in its intensity. “If I lost you I would break. I can’t decide if I would be like her or if I would seek to burn the world to ashes. Losing you, only to have you come back, and then discover that you belonged to someone else,” Carmilla blew out a breath and finished, “to some other version of me no less. I don’t think I’d be able to go on after that.”

“No, Carm, please don’t say that. You and I, we can’t be this destructive force for the other.”

Carmilla cupped the sides of Laura’s face. “Cupcake, listen to me. I’m saying that I understand where she is in her head. But if you do this, then you need to understand what you’re taking on.”

Their foreheads were still together and now Carmilla was staring directly into her eyes. Her very soul it seemed. “I don’t know what the right thing to do is. But I don’t want to abandon her.”

Nodding, Carmilla said, “No, I don’t imagine that you would. You are you, after all.”

“But, Carm, I think she has feelings for me.” Perhaps the understatement of the century?

“Yeah, I picked up on that,” Carmilla said, rolling her eyes. “I wonder if every Carmilla Karnstein that has ever existed was meant to love a Laura Hollis? Maybe you and I were always meant to be. It’s written.” Her fingers were curling around Laura’s hair.

“In the stars?” Laura asked, with a smile to match Carmilla’s. “But if a Carmilla doesn’t have her Laura then what happens?”

Carmilla shrugged. “Well, hypothetically, one Carmilla might learn to share. If their Laura were willing.”

Two Carmilla’s? Laura could feel the blush painting her cheeks. “You would be willing to…”

“I can see that I won’t have to spell it out,” Carmilla said, eyebrow raised. She kissed Laura on the nose before turning around. “I trust you. She’s in the back right corner of the library.”

The philosophy section. Of course. Where else? Laura thought about what Carm had suggested, that they take in Other Carmilla. It was sudden. And if they all died then none of this would even matter. But what if they lived? She had to believe that they had a chance.

So if they lived then she would have two Carmilla's. Which brought up another issue. Their names. Provided they survived, Laura had no intention of referring to one of them as “Other Carmilla” for the rest of her life. Perhaps an anagram of Carmilla. Millacra? Cramilla? Allimrac? Okay, so maybe she was terrible at this.

Other Carmilla was right where she was supposed to be. Sitting on the floor, dozens of books scattered about. She stiffened as Laura approached, but continued reading the book in her lap.

“Hey,” Laura said. “Mind if I sit down?” She didn’t wait for permission, instead plopping down next to Other Carmilla. “I feel like you must be hungry, so I brought you this.”

Other Carmilla glanced at the mug of blood that Laura had grabbed at the last moment and accepted it grudgingly. Then went back to reading her book and ignoring Laura.

Apparently she thought she’d be left alone. Which, no. Obviously she’d forgotten how gifted Laura was at being stubborn. Seriously, if she could manage Sherman Hollis, then a grumpy cat wasn’t an issue at all. She picked up one of the books and pretended to read it. What language was this? Italian?

Finally, Other Carmilla spoke. Her voice had a scratchy quality unused quality to it, and she cleared her throat before trying again. “I can’t stay here. I don’t want to watch you be with some other version of me. I thought I could, but it’s like a constant reminder of what I can never have. Some stupid part of me thought that you would be different than her, but you’re not. You’re exactly like my Laura, and not being allowed to touch you is killing me.” She threw a book into a nearby wall and the force of it echoed through the hallway. But as quick as it had come, her anger evaporated. “I wish I had died with my other reality. That would surely have been a kinder fate.”

It was the second time she’d heard this said. Her Carmilla had been right. This broken version sounded so forlorn and lost that even Laura felt her pain like it was a physical unrelenting ache.

Was she really about to do this? Was she really about to extend her hand and accept another vampire into her life? Possibly into her bed? Laura wasn’t naïve enough to think that friendship would be enough. Then again, maybe they would all be dead in a day or so.  

“Right, so I was warned you might feel a little like that. But what if there is another option?” She reached out and took Other Carmilla’s hand. Laced their fingers together. This palm felt so similar to the one she knew so well.

“What?” Other Carmilla stared dumbstruck at their hands. She didn’t pull away.

Laura’s mouth was moving, but no words were coming out. This conversation was beyond awkward. So she did the first thing that came to mind. She swung a leg over Other Carmilla’s thighs and before Laura could second guess herself, she kissed her.

Both of them were a little surprised, so there wasn’t passion in it. Not initially. Just one mouth connecting with another. But these felt exactly like the lips Laura had kissed countless times before. This made her feel bold. Bold enough to use her teeth to bite, and pull on Carmilla’s lower lip. Bold enough to use her tongue to touch those lips and ask permission for entrance. Other Carmilla was slow to react, hands hanging limply at her side. But as soon as their tongues touched she came alive meeting Laura halfway.

It was difficult for Laura to keep her hands in PG13 mode so she entwined them in Other Carmilla’s hair. She had to keep reminding herself that, for one of them, this was a first kiss. Other Carmilla’s hands were on her waist, firm but gentle. And just like her other first kiss, with her Carmilla, it was magical.

When it ended, Laura sighed and opened her eyes to discover that Other Carmilla was staring at her, open-mouthed and bemused.

“Was that okay?” Laura asked.

“Why?” Other Carm looked guarded.

A simple question that didn’t have a simple answer. How to explain when it didn’t really make sense to begin with? “Well, the world might end. Tomorrow even. And we could all end up dead. You, me, Carm. I don’t think I could bear it if you felt miserable and alone for even one more minute.”

“What happens if the world doesn’t end? You have your fourth talisman now. The end isn’t so nigh as it was before. So what happens then? Will I then be left alone while the two of you go off to whatever happy ending awaits a vampire and a human?”

“I think,” Laura said, mouth curving into a smile, “that you know me better than that. I know that you didn’t have much time with the other version of me, but I’m willing to bet she had a very admirable stubborn streak. Probably the type of person who could move mountains.”

Other Carmilla narrowed her eyes. “And she is fine with this?”

Laura shrugged. “She is trying. And, she understands. She understands me and she definitely understands you. I’m not saying it will be easy, and yeah, I know this was a shock and that it all feels very spontaneous.” She placed her hand over Other Carmilla’s heart. And even though she knew otherwise, Laura could swear that she felt a heartbeat. “It’s impulsive, but I don’t want you to wish you weren’t here. I love her. I’ll never not love her and I hope we have thousands of tomorrows. But if you give me a chance, then maybe? I mean I’m pretty sure my well for loving Carmilla Karnstein is deep enough for two.”

A tear slipped down Other Carmilla’s face and Laura caught it with her thumb. She grinned and wiggled her eyebrows playfully before continuing. “Besides, two cranky brooding vampires who leave blood bags on the floor and hair in the drain have to be better than one.”

“You- you want me? You want her, and you want me too?”

Laura nodded. “Yes. There is no time like the present to create a vampire harem. There’s just one problem.”

“Only one? You’ve just entered into a relationship with two vampires, one of whom is from an alternate universe, our mother is threatening to bring about the apocalypse, and you only have one problem? I can’t wait to hear this.”

“Your name.”

“My name?” Other Carmilla asked, stretching the words out like she hadn’t heard correctly.

“Yes. I can’t keep referring to you as ‘Other Carmilla’ in my head. It’s getting too confusing.” Laura kissed her nose.

“And I’m the one changing my name?”

“Yep. That is how compromise works. Carm is sharing me, so it’s your turn. I was thinking that since you are such a fan of anagrams we could just make up a new one.” She chewed on her lip and pondered the possibilities. “Okay, what about Larcmail? No that is terrible. Um, Alarmilc? Nope, that’s worse.”

Other Carmilla smiled. “Cupcake, please stop before you get to Allcarmi. Mircalla will do.”

They returned to the others, hand in hand. Carmilla’s eyes lasered in on their interlaced fingers. Mircalla tried to pull away, but Laura held tight. It’s not like this situation wouldn’t present itself another time.

She dragged the reluctant vampire behind her and when they reached Carm, Laura planted a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek and said, “Mircalla here is going to be staying with us. Forever.”

“Mircalla huh? I’d question the originality, but would that be insulting myself?” Carmilla’s face was made of stone as she stared down her counterpart. Eventually, she cracked a smile and said, “Why not?”

After that, the three of them and LaF sat around the desk and decided that they didn’t have much time left. Tomorrow morning, they would strike. They had a checklist: rebind Inanna, free Perry, escape the campus alive. No problem. Which left tonight. And sleeping arrangements.

Laura glanced between Carmilla and Mircalla – both of whom were making a point not to look at the other – and decided that navigating this unconventional relationship would be up to her. The nineteen-year-old college student. “Come on, you two. I’m tired. Let’s get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be hectic,” she said.

“I, uh, can just sleep out here.” Mircalla muttered, already trying to fade into the background.

If they had any chance of making this work, then Laura couldn’t let that happen. “Nope. That’s not how this is going to work.” Laura grabbed both of their wrists and dragged them behind her.

“Well, cutie, you’ve got us both in here. What’s next?” Carmilla asked. She wasn’t wasting any time getting undressed, having already kicked off her boots and now was in the process of throwing her shirt on the floor.

Quickly moving forward, Laura took ahold of Carmilla's hands before they could unbutton her black jeans. “Hey, no. Nothing changes. This,” she gestured between the three of them, “is different, but if we can deal with fish god’s and bitter mothers then we can absolutely navigate this. I love you, and we can make it work. Try?”

When she received a slight nod Laura replaced Carmilla’s hands with her own and finished undressing her. Then Laura stood up and placed a long lingering kiss on her lips. The kind that usually led to more. She withdrew and stepped back so that she might address Mircalla. But as she turned around, Laura discovered that the vampire was watching them with interest, and…

Was that hunger?

Laura smiled and walked over to her. “Carm and I have this thing we do. A tradition, I guess. Every night before bed we undress the other. So if you’re okay with it, maybe I can do you too? If you’re not, then that’s fine. I just want you to be comfortable. Which, yeah, I totally know that this situation is kind of the opposite of that. But if you’d be okay with it, then I’d like to,” she babbled. “I can’t stop talking. Sorry.”

Mircalla smirked. “I picked up on that a long time ago, cupcake.” And after sharing a heated look with Carmilla, she said, “Go ahead.”

Another first for them. Laura took her time, unbuttoning the outer shirt and slipping it from her shoulders. Then the thin white tank and- oh. She was braless. Laura swallowed and sank down onto her knees. Mircalla wore tiny black shorts and thigh highs. As she peeled these items off of her beautiful body, Laura said, “I don’t want there to be regrets. If we only have tonight, then we shouldn’t have any regrets. Okay?”

Mircalla nodded. “Seems reasonable, buttercup. Besides how could I pass up the unlikely opportunity to have a threesome with myself?”

Laura felt Carmilla’s presence at her back. She helped Laura to her feet, and whispered into her ear, “Kiss her cupcake. Make it look good.”

Unless you’re a vampire, you only live once right? Laura stepped into Mircalla’s waiting arms and went for it. She pushed her tongue into Mircalla’s mouth even as she wound her fingers into the vampire’s hair. She could feel Carmilla’s breasts pressing into her back, and her familiar hands on her waist. Unbuttoning her pants. Sliding under her shirt.

Laura moaned into Mircalla’s mouth. Four hands were caressing her body, working in unison to relieve her of her clothing. And the way Mircalla kissed, so like Carmilla with those little bites in between, was intoxicating. Yep, it was official. All versions of Carmilla were sexperts. Laura didn’t know where one of them began and the other ended. Her bra was removed and two hands were cupping her breasts, pinching her nipples. Two others were inside her panties, groping her ass.

Suddenly, Carmilla pulled her away from Mircalla and stood near the bed with her arms wrapped around Laura from behind. She rested her chin on Laura’s shoulder and to Mircalla she said, “Isn’t she beautiful, clone club? Everything you ever dreamed of during all those lonely centuries? You know, she and I made love for the first time on a rooftop underneath the stars. We aren’t exactly equipped to duplicate that experience, but who says we can’t have stars?” Carmilla motioned to the ceiling and Mircalla’s eyes widened upon noticing the glow-in-the-dark stars scattered across the ceiling.

Her lips curved into a bright smile, and she said, “I’m guessing the creampuff did this because there is no way we would get one of the constellations wrong.”

“Oh my god. Is this what it’s going to be like? Two of you teasing me constantly?” Laura asked, not really feeling the complaint. Not when Mircalla seemed so happy. 

“Would that really be so terrible?” Carmilla nipped her ear, and when she was distracted, dragged her up on the bed so that Laura’s back was pressed against Carmilla’s front. “Relax sweetheart. If I’m going to be sharing you then we’re going to start this on my terms. I want to watch you fuck her, clone club. Laura spread your legs, let her look at you.”

With one of Carm’s hands wrapped around her waist and the other pinching and twisting her nipple, Laura obeyed. Mircalla’s heated gaze met Laura’s eyes, and then began traveling southward across her breasts and then further to the apex of her thighs. She took a few steps forward and climbed up on the bed. Not quite close enough to touch, but close enough to get a front row view of the action.

“It drives her wild anytime she sees fangs. Isn’t that right Laura? Show your Mircalla how much you love being fucked by a vampire. Show her how excited you are.”

Her Mircalla. Was it possible to blush any more than she was? Laura knew she was wet. It only took one Carmilla to make that happen. Two of them? Overkill. As sensuously as possible Laura let her hands travel down her stomach and then through her trimmed pubic hair, used two fingers from each hand to spread herself.

“You’re beautiful.”

It was Mircalla who had spoken and when Laura opened her eyes, she discovered that the vampire was close, only inches away. And per Carmilla’s advice, her fangs were extended. So hot. When Laura leaned forward hoping for a kiss, Mircalla smiled and met her halfway. The kiss was sweet, their lips moving together effortlessly until Laura hissed when both of her nipples were pinched and two teeth – sans fangs – bit her shoulder.

“Oops,” Carmilla said. “Sorry, I was worried you two forgot about me.”

Mircalla winked at Laura and smiled cheekily at Carmilla. She brushed one of the hands covering Laura’s breasts up away, and with her teeth, bit down on the nipple and stretched it away from her body. She held it for a moment, allowing Laura to absorb the sharp ache, before giving her other breast equal treatment.

Whispering in Laura’s ear, Carmilla said, “It’s like she knows your body, cupcake. Not as well as I do, not yet, but I’m sure I can coach her along. Pretty soon you’ll be coming so much that you’ll be begging for mercy. That sounds like great fun, huh? Should I tell her how much you like to beg?”

Kneeling in front of them, Mircalla seemed lost in her own moment as her fingertips and mouth explored Laura’s body in reverent fashion. A soft kiss at her jugular, a hand that trailed between her breasts, the tongue that dipped into her navel. These things, along with the open mouthed kisses Carmilla was placing on her neck and jawline, had Laura near sensory overload. She spread her legs wider, and Mircalla, taking the hint, settled onto her stomach. Unlike Carmilla, she seemed more inclined to take her time. Her mouth was curved into a smile as she placed quick kisses on the inside of Laura’s thighs. Nipped the skin near her femoral artery.

She hadn’t let Carmilla bite her, well not since that first disastrous occasion when she’d needed fuel to chase Will down. But if she were being honest, Laura would admit that she had been thinking about it. Sex and blood seemed like natural combination for a vampire. But that would be for later. If they survived.

Having delayed as long as possible Mircalla finally moved to Laura’s center. And her eyes, when she looked into Laura’s, were wild. Animalistic. She tried to move her hips toward that waiting mouth, but Carm’s calves were now hooked around the top of her thighs, holding them open…and her down.

“This is quite the fantasy you’ve got going on here, cupcake.” Carmilla's asked.

Laura hummed in agreement and turned her head so she could capture Carmilla’s lips. Below, Mircalla’s thumbs parted Laura’s folds and she felt an exploratory tongue flick her against her clit. And again. It was too much, too soon and Laura tried to move away, but Carmilla held tight and whispered sweetly in her ear. “Relax, let it happen.” Her hands were cupping Laura’s breasts. Pulling and tweaking her nipples. “I guess it shouldn’t be surprising that she and I have a few things in common. But you love it don’t you, Laura?”

Mircalla moved outwards, sucking Laura’s labia into her warm mouth. She alternated this with little kisses and nibbles. Always gentle. Her agile tongue teased, pushing inside Laura with firm pressure then relaxing to lazily caress. It was enough to drive a woman crazy.

Laura grabbed ahold of Mircalla’s hair and held her in place. Or tried to. Stupid vampires. She must have made her point because tactics changed to include deep long licks that started at her ass and ended just below her clit. She was messy about it, not slightest bit shy about coating her nose and chin with Laura’s arousal.

“Carm, please. I need to come.”

“Hmmm, I think you’re directing your pleas to the wrong tormentor,” Carmilla said, just before she scraped her nails across Laura’s abdomen, leaving faint red trails in her wake. “Tell her what you need.”

Laura groaned and rocked her hips as much as she was able. “Car-Mircalla, please. I want to come.” She was light-headed in her need. “Please.”

Mircalla didn’t stop. She moved back to Laura’s clit and suck it into her warm mouth. Lashed it with her tongue. Yet, just as Laura was about to come apart she eased off. The distressed sob that escaped her throat must have done the trick, because Mircalla slinked up her body and pushed her tongue into Laura’s mouth simultaneously with two fingers that pierced her core.

“Tell me you need me,” Mircalla murmured, into Laura’s lips even as she set a languid gentle pace with her fingers. “Tell me I matter. Even if it’s not true. I just want to hear…”

Laura smiled as reassuringly as she was able, and said, “You are important to me and I want you so much.” She brushed Mircalla’s bangs away from her face with one hand and gripped the back of her head with the other. “I mean it.”

Mircalla didn’t move. She stared at Laura, searched her face for something. And must have found it because just as Laura was about to ask if everything was fine, Mircalla kissed her again. Passionately. In her fervor she nicked Laura’s bottom lip with a fang and had the decency to look apologetic. It didn’t stop her from darting her tongue out to lick the blood away.

“See, buttercup? You always say that I do that on purpose,” Carmilla said. She’d been largely quiet for the last several minutes, but her hands had never stopped their ministrations on Laura’s breasts. She was currently teasing and rolling Laura’s nipples roughly between her fingers – an action that was guaranteed to catapult her to an orgasm if only Mircalla would just curl her fingers and – oh god. Yes. There it was.

“I know you,” Laura said, but was too overwhelmed with pleasure to put much bite in her tone. “More, don’t slow down. Please more.” She dug her fingernails into Mircalla’s shoulders to emphasize the point. Mircalla nuzzled her head into the crook of Laura’s neck and started a fast, near brutal pace. It felt fantastic. Her whole body was rocked on each stroke and the heel of the hand massaging her slick clit was enough to send shockwaves shooting throughout Laura’s body. She held on to Mircalla as until the orgasm subsided. It wasn’t until she pulled Mircalla up for another quick kiss that Laura noticed the tears staining the vampire’s cheeks.

Laura brushed them away with her thumb before pulling their mouths together. “I want you. I need you,” she repeated.

They were both jostled as Carmilla, from behind Laura, climbed out of the bed. “Keep my doppelganger company for a few minutes. I want to go grab something.”

“I never realized how annoying my tendency to give nicknames was until now,” Mircalla said once Carm left the room.

Laura laughed. “Yeah, there’ve been a few times I’ve wanted to strangle her because of it.”

“Do you still?” 

Smiling, she shook her head. “No. I like the nicknames. Without them, neither of you would be you.”

Fangs now retracted, Mircalla asked, “And being loved by a vampire? A monster?”

“That is also a part of you,” Laura replied. “It took me awhile to understand, but I learned that I can’t pick and choose what I love about a person. So yes, I love that part too. Everything.”

Footsteps outside the door alerted them that Carmilla had returned. Laura’s choked as her eyes fell on the sex toys cradled in Carmilla’s arms. One bright red dildo hanging from a strap-on and a ridiculous two-foot-long behemoth cock.

“Carm? Wha- how?”

Carmilla shrugged, but the triumphant grin on her lips betrayed her nonchalance. “When they science nerd and I were messing around with combinations to knock on that door, we discovered a sex room. It didn’t seem important before, but hey, if it’s the end of the world then I’m going to live a little.”

“And you thought that bringing that thing in here would do it? Carmilla Karnstein if you bring that anywhere near me I’m going to stake you with it.” Laura added her best glare to show she meant business.

The huge cock was immediately dropped on the floor and Carmilla sprang up on the bed.

Carmilla prevented Laura from sitting up by pressing a hand to her chest. “Why don’t you just stay there where you are, cupcake. That seems like a great position for you to return the favor.”

Laura snorted and snatched the strap-on out of Carm’s hands. “Yeah I don’t think so. Besides it’s my turn.” She wiggled her hips into the double strap harness and giggled when she caught Mircalla staring in astonishment.

“Oh, really? And who are you planning to fuck?” Carmilla asked with a quick side-longed look at her other self.

“You silly. Didn’t you just say that Mircalla should have the favor returned?” Simutaneously – and it might have been the best thing ever – Carmilla and Mircalla each raised their left eyebrow. “Think of it as masturbating,” she suggested.

“She’s got us there,” Mircalla said, eyeing the dildo. “I’m not sure I expected this side of you, cupcake. That tightly-wound girl I met last year didn’t seem like the type…”

And there was another reminder that this was a first for her new vampire…girlfriend? She and Carm had had time to figure out what they liked in the bedroom. Sometimes it was slow and romantic. Sometimes rough and frantic. They weren’t always adventurous. Definitely not threesome adventurous until now.

Carmilla pushed Mircalla onto her back. “You’re about to learn that she only looks sweet and innocent. Our girl will be the first to tell you she isn’t a delicate flower.”

“I’m versatile,” Laura quipped.

Mircalla, bemused, shook her head. She chuckled. “Of course, you are.” Her gaze traveled over Carmilla’s nude body and eventually she exhaled. “I can’t say you’re generally my type doublemint, but I don’t think it’s going to suck. Besides, I’m guessing you have a pretty good idea what I like.”

It was fascinating to watch Carmilla crawl cat-like until she hovered over Mircalla. Laura’s breath caught when they started kissing. Carm took ahold of Mircalla’s hands and shoved them above her head. Their hips were doing a slow grind and it might have been the single best thing Laura had seen in her short life. There was no hesitation between them. No reluctance.

In fact, after about a minute she started to worry that they had decided to proceed without her. Laura slapped her hand against Carm’s ass and was rewarded with moan and a throaty laugh.

On hands and knees, Carm turned her head around and winked at Laura. “Well, what are you waiting for, creampuff?”

“I’m trying to think of an appropriate sci-fi analogy for how amazing this is.”

“Just as long as you don’t start going on about how you’re the chosen one and you are going to ‘stake me’ with your cock again,” Carm said as she scooted down Mircalla’s body, peppering her breasts and abdomen with kisses and nips that caused the other vampire to writh in pleasure. Finally, she reached her destination and buried her head between Mircalla’s thighs. Clearly this was an invitation to proceed. Laura knelt behind her girlfriend and took a moment to appreciate the view. Mircalla’s eyes were closed and her mouth agape, with one hand casually stroking the head between her legs.

Laura ran her hands over the smooth ass before her. Enjoying, as always, the way Carm arched into her touch. She stroked her fingers through Carm’s folds. Dipped inside. It was time. Wrapping her fingers around the dildo, Laura ran it up and down along her slit, coating the shaft with Carmilla’s arousal. Then she was pushing inside. Just an inch. Then another. It was a gradual give and take, one that had her girlfriend pushing back to take more. Laura was feeling generous. Or drunk with lust. So she pulled her hips back and then thrust forward again. Each time, causing Carmilla to sigh or grunt into Mircalla’s hot flesh.

Once her hips were flush with Carmilla’s, Laura gripped her girlfriend’s waist and said, “You don’t come until she does Carm.” The only response she received was another grunt, but the warning must have worked because Mircalla’s hands were pulling at the roots of Carm’s hair now. An obvious indicator that Carmilla was escalating her efforts.

Laura really wanted to tease, but rarely could keep her composure enough to do so. Usually she was so turned on, that she more or less tackled Carmilla and fucked her into exhaustion. So, yes, she wanted to tease, but there was absolutely no way that was happening tonight. Because two versions of her girlfriend were having sex in front of her. And Laura’s cock was buried inside Carm.

She snapped her hips back and slammed them forward with enough force to push Carmilla forward. The next time she did this the action was anticipated. Laura kept a steady measured rhythm, trying to take her time. But watching the bright red dildo repeatedly slide in and out of her girlfriend was quickly doing things to short circuit her senses.

That, and the base of the cock was doing magical things to her clit every time Laura pushed inside. When Carmilla lifted Mircalla’s legs over her own shoulders, Laura grinned and picked up the pace.

She wanted to come again. It was in the way Mircalla’s breasts bounced when Carmilla’s body was rocked by Laura’s thrusts. It was the smell of sex in the room. It was the flash of fang she saw when Mircalla tilted her head back. It was the way they both growled, animalistic and raw. It was the scratches being gouged into Carm’s back.

It was the way they both called out her name as their pleasure heightened.

With a shuddering breath Laura gathered up some of Carmilla’s wetness and reached around to rub her slick fingers in tight circles around Carm’s clit. This was met with a long purr of approval.

Carmilla’s hands reached for Mircalla’s breasts. She groped them roughly – a tactic that she herself enjoyed – and seemed highly motivated in encouraging an orgasm. Which meant that she was likely close herself.

When Mircalla came, she barely made a sound. Only a tiny gasp escaped her open mouth. Her legs, though, were wrapped around Carmilla’s head in an iron grip. Laura knew from past experience that those powerful vampire thighs really could leave a few bruises.

Laura’s abs ached. The exertion made her muscles burn like they were on fire. Unlike the vampires, she was covered in sweat. It didn’t take long after Mircalla came for Carmilla to snarl in ecstasy. Laura didn’t ease up, continuing to pump as fast as possible until Carm’s inner muscles gripped the dildo and prevented any further stimulation. Her entire body grew taunt, and she was loud and not seeming to care if she was heard. Perhaps for the first time, Laura was grateful there were no bear spray toting parents about.

When Carm finally relaxed, she fell limply into Mircalla’s arms. The other vampire held her close. Tenderly even. Laura gently pulled out and quickly removed and kicked the harness to the floor. She flopped down next to them and ran two fingers over her clit. She needed to come again. But a hand pushed hers out of the way, and Laura glanced over to see Carmilla smiling lazily at her. Her limp body was still resting atop Mircalla who didn’t seem to mind the extra weight.

“I got you, cupcake,” Carm said, and her familiar fingers drew a contented sigh from Laura. It didn’t take long. Not with Laura gripping Carm’s wrist and guiding her to just the right spot. She whimpered and released. It wasn’t as explosive as the first, but it was still infinitely satisfying.

When she recovered, Laura discovered a vampire on either side of her. To her left, Carmilla was leaning up on an elbow and smirking down at her.

“Already worn out, cupcake?”

Laura rolled her eyes. “Shut up and kiss me.” Their lips brushed together and she asked, “Are you okay being the big spoon tonight?”

“So demanding,” Carmilla said through a smirk. She wrapped her arm around Laura’s waist once she turned over. “Fine, I suppose I’ll suffer through it.” She kissed Laura’s ear, and whispered, “I love you.”

Mircalla was facing Laura now, her expression blank. She seemed to be waiting for something from Laura.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Yep. She was going to have to drag it out of her. “So we had a threesome.”

Both vampires snorted, and Mircalla said, “Way to state the obvious there, cupcake.”

“Well, I mean, it’s not something that I ever expected to happen. I would have spent my entire life happy that it was just me and Carm.” The hand around her waist tightened and began tracing soothing patterns on stomach. “I couldn’t have guessed this would happen, but it did. And here we are, and, hey I’m glad. I meant what I said before. I want you. I need you. I’d like to hold you tonight if you’ll let me,” Laura said, placing a hand over her heart. “Please, try. There is room in here for both of you.”

She opened her arms and Mircalla moved into them, tucking her head under Laura’s chin. Before she fell asleep, Laura glanced at the ceiling and just before she dozed off, she thanked her lucky plastic stars.

~*~*~*~

A second Carmilla turned out to be a secret weapon they needed. Inanna never expected to see a second version of her daughter. It was Mircalla, tearfully pleading with her mother not to kill Laura, that made the difference. Laura noted her hesitation upon seeing this other broken version of her daughter, and took a chance.

It was really stupid. But it worked. She defeated a god with a hug. Her dad was going to be so angry later when he heard about this. However, she might still lead with that before cluing him in that she’d entered into a ‘modern relationship’.

That was it. This nightmare was over. Perry freed and hugging an ecstatic LaFontaine.

Which left Carmilla, Laura, and Mircalla alone. In perhaps the strangest twist, Inanna now at peace, granted both vampires a mortal life. But left them vampires in the process. In her mind’s eye, Laura could’ve almost sworn that she saw a goddess wink.

And now they would take the next step. They would climb out of this pit and hand in hand, and approach all of their tomorrows together.

**Author's Note:**

> Loved it? Hated it? Let me know.
> 
> Tumblr @[heyjenocide](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/heyjenocide)
> 
> Chat at me.


End file.
